Puzle
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: Al no ser protegida dando por hecho que el calor de la primavera año con año regresaría, no siendo valorado ni protegido de los parásitos, conlleva a la degeneración y la muerte. El alma de la primavera ha sido destrozada en mil pedazos, como las piezas de un Puzle.


**Disclaimer**:KHR, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Amano. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Este One Shot está dedicado a **mary-****animeangel **que fue la dulce muchacha que me impulso a investigar, leer y demás sobre la serie y más que todo sobre Haru. Le agradezco a ella el permitirme conocer este personaje tan espectacular.

A ella y a ustedes, les traigo esta historia.

El sumary de la historia fue proporcionado por Mary-chan, gracias por eso tambien3

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Puzle**_

.

.

.

La odiaba, como la odiaba por su simple existencia, porque su existencia le hacía odiarse a sí misma al sentir esta envidia, maldita envidia que la carcomía por dentro, devastando toda pureza de su alma, pudriendo desde adentro, poco a poco su alma y mente.

_Ella era la personificación de la perfección femenina._

Cabellos dorados largos y sedosos, mirada suavizada y dulcificada de iris dorados más claros que sus cabellos, la silueta esbelta de una diosa y solo mencionaba lo físico que sus humildes ojos castaños veían, no mencionaba su manera de vestir tan seductora y correcta, totalmente perfecta.

_Como toda ella._

La odiaba. Pero no la odiaba por eso, la odiaba porque ella era su maldita _amiga_, la odiaba porque al ser su maldita amiga ella podía tener acceso a todas las anécdotas que la de dorados cabellos le contaba... Y dolía, maldición como dolía.

_La mafia había podrido a Kyoko y ella no quiso quedarse sola en su putrefacción_.

Dolía verla allí, sentada al otro lado de una mesa para dos en un café cercano a la mansión hablándole sobre sus "aventuras", sobre sus romances, sobre la manera en que los seducía a todos, pero más le dolía el que ella lo hiciera para verla rota, para que al final tener que sonreírle con fingida gracia y dar un comentario infantil y puritano que solía hacer, para ver esa mirada vacía, dolida, rota y sin vida que colocaba sin poder ocultarla bajo la máscara que formaba.

Ya no lo amaba, oh no, ella nunca amo a Tsuna como la mayoría pensaba. Tsuna era una persona pura y poderosa al que admirar, al que venerar y solo eso, lo entendió al madurar pero odio también madurar.

_Al madurar se dio cuenta de que lo amaba._

Al madurar no le quedo de otra que aceptar el amor que creció por primera vez en su alma hacia ese chico de cabellera plateada y vocabulario soez y vulgar, el de la mirada jade, ese maldito imbécil que nunca la vio como algo más que una "estúpida mujer" y a veces pensaba que ni como mujer la veía, solo como estúpida, como la estúpida que era.

Como mujer veía a la arpía sentada frente a ella, a la que llevaba escuchando (Por una hora y veinticuatro minutos con 6 segundos y contando) hablar sobre como seduce al jefe Vongola y a sus guardianes, como todos uno a uno caen bajo sus redes, bajo sus malditas garras perfectamente manicuradas.

Como los manipula para que su hermano, el estúpido Ryougi y ciego de amor fraternal, no se entere de sus putadas. Los maldice a todos, a la familia Vongola al completo, hasta a las mujeres por ser tan cobardes como ella misma lo es al no aniquilar a esa arpía.

La escucha hablar de su encuentro con Gokudera y vuelve a romperse, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no la abandona. Ya es parte de si, ya la farsa se ha vuelto verdad.

_Ya está rota y nada importa_.

Quiere desaparecer cuando la escucha hablarle con detalles, mas de los cotidianos, del encuentro con Gokudera, menciona como este entre jadeos proclamaba su amor y la ve sonreír con sorna, la ve sonreír con sadismo, la ve sonreír con puta arrogancia.

Siente que otra cosa se rompe dentro de sí y una sonrisa amarga se escapa.

_¿Cuántas veces puede romperse su alma?_

Alegando que debía encontrarse con Gokudera otra vez, Kyoko se despide entre abrazos falsos y besos de judas de su "amiga" recordándole esta el asistir a la fiesta de gala esta noche en la mansión, cosa inútil pues se martiriza con la llegada de dicha fecha.

– ¿Quién quita y me acostumbre a sus atenciones? –Suelta con naturalidad, formando otra de sus sonrisas llenas de sorna y sadismo, llena de superioridad.

La quiere rota, la quiere vacía, la quiere muerta, eso es lo que piensa al verse librada de la presencia de la chica de silueta escultural. Cierra los ojos con dolor sin ser consciente que su máscara se resquebraja, dejando salir finas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.

Vuelve a odiar, vuelve a maldecir, vuelve a destruirse. Se pudre, ella se pudre sin poder detener la infección causada en su alma. Ella es solo una sombra, ella es solo un punto negro, es un tachón sin gracia.

Se tortura al recordar el día, la fecha, la hora, la fiesta. Se tortura recordando como todos solo tendrán ojos y atenciones para con la más hermosa escultura de cabellos y ojos dorados. Se martiriza al ver como Gokudera, solo tiene ojos para esa mujer y a ella... Nada.

Las horas pasan velozmente y odia eso también, odia todo y se cansa de ello pero no puede evitarlo, está podrida a fin de cuentas. Mira su reflejo, mira su vestido, mira sus sandalias, mira sus prendas, mira su cabello, se mira el cuerpo, se mira ella. Es un manchón sin gracia, es un punto negro entre varios de colores, es simplemente nada.

Azul claro su vestido ceñido al cuerpo de escote cuadrado sin mangas, negro el lazo que rodea su cintura, negras las sandalias de pedrería plateada, plateada la pedrería de sus accesorios. Marrón sus cabellos largos, liso al principio y leve mente ondulados al final, sueltos sin ningún agregados, al natural.

– Haru es bella –Se dice a sí misma, a su reflejo, pero es incapaz de creer, es mentira a fin de cuentas.

Sin ceremonia alguna se presenta a en la mansión Vongola que mostraba el ajetreo desde la entrada principal, daba vestigios de la fiesta que adentro se presentaba. Trata de huir de la familia Vongola, trata de no encontrarse con alguno para evitar por ende a Kyoko.

_Pero ella es Haru y siempre falla en su cometido_.

Al primero que ve es a Gokudera, con su porte elegante enfundando el traje de tradicionales colores blanco y negro, puede sentir e imaginar el olor a tabaco y loción que debe envolverlo. Kyoko odia ese olor, la ve frente a él con una inocente sonrisa, toda sonrojada ante la mirada penetrante jade del muchacho y Haru sabe que ella finge, porque se lo repite una y otra vez.

– Con Gokudera debo usar la inocente Kyoko, es la que lo enciende –Rememora las palabras de su "amiga" se odia al detallarlo y notar que en efecto el chico dejo de mirarla simplemente intensamente, ahora la miraba con deseo.

Aparta su vista para luego toparse con Tsuna, el también mira a Kyoko con intensidad ignorando al jefe de los Varia que estaba hablando con él. Evita esa imagen, para llegar a Hibari que esta igual que los otros desde un rincón de la habitación y así están todos los guardianes, solo que Ryougi la mira totalmente enternecido y ciego, Chrome a un lado del peli blanco le mira con lastima, con profunda lastima.

Haru también sentiría lastima si fuera Chrome, pero ella siente envidia hacia Ryougi al no ver lo obvio, ya desearía ella ser ciega y simplemente no ver, pero Kyoko no lo permitiría, no lo permite.

_Kyoko es una depredadora, un parasito._

Se cansa, justo en ese momento en el que Gokudera roza sutilmente a Kyoko mientras le envía una cómplice mirada para que minutos después ambos desaparezcan de la fiesta, pero no podía faltar Kyoko con su maldita sonrisa antes de desaparecer, esa maldita sonrisa solo dirigida a ella, esa sonrisa solo para destruirla más.

Quiere destruirte, quiere verte sufrir, quiere ver tus lagrimas y tu otra vez no se las muestras pero esta vez porque ella se fue, esta vez su máscara no pudo soportar las imágenes que tu mente reproduce, esta vez tu mascara se cae y se parte en mil pedazos al igual que lo está tu alma.

Queda absorta en una realidad paralela donde solo ve lo que su mente reproduce, donde nadie más que ella esta en esa habitación, en el estudio, en el pasillo, en el baño, en el lugar donde Kyoko ya le ha dicho que se ha puesto a follar con Gokudera como conejos.

No siente las lagrimas correr por tu mejilla, no siente el escozor de tu nariz, no siente el picor de tus ojos, no siente más que el dolor de su alma y sin que lo note tampoco, deja de sentir la mirada de lástima que se posan en ella, la mirada de lástima que Chrome le dirigía a Ryougi ahora está dirigida a ella, la mirada de desprecio que Bianchi dirigía a Kyoko es transformada en lastima para ella, Hana le mira con la misma lastima, todas las mujeres saben que termino por romperse.

Los hombres Vongola ni lo notan, absortos ante la imagen de Gokudera y Kyoko desapareciendo juntos de la fiesta. Están dolidos, están destrozados y absortos, aunque sea algunos por que otros solo lo ven con malicia, a Hibari, Mukuro y Yamamoto no les interesa, ella es una simple follada. Las demás familias no notan lo que los hombres Vongola, solo ven con curiosidad a la chica alegre e infantil que rodea siempre a los Vongola destrozada, rota y vacía, era una imagen nunca vista.

_Pero nadie se acerca, nadie la consuela._

– Es lamentable que una chica este así de destrozada, así de rota, toma un caramelo –Escucha una voz ronca hablar desde su espalda.

Voltea sobresaltada y asombrada para toparse con un hombre de cabellos blancos alborotados en puntas, facciones afiladas y maduras adornadas por una tez pálida aunque saludable, con una marca en su mejilla de color morado debajo de su ojo derecho, observo su estatura más alta a la suya y vio su traje de pulcro blanco asiendo ver una camisa negra con delgadas rayas blancas.

Al ser consciente de lo que el sujeto le brindaba con la mano alzada en su dirección, lo tomo aprisa mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro. Al tomarlo la máscara se hizo presente brindándole una sonrisa infantil.

– ¡Hahi! A Haru le gustan los dulces –Celebra la chica con fingido entusiasmo, el de ojos morados le sigue mirando con determinación y cierto aire analítico.

La chica de cabellos castaños se incomoda y desvía la mirada, encontrando la mirada de los presentes puestas en ella, hasta la de los Vongola. Siente vergüenza al no tener la fuerza para mantener su máscara y las uñas se entierran en su carne al ver la mirada triunfadora de Kyoko en el portal por el que había desaparecido.

_Igual de bella que antes, igual de perfecta que siempre._

Gokudera a su lado ya no tiene puesto el saco del traje y sus ropas están arrugadas y algo desarregladas, mientras le dirige a ella una mirada curiosa y con tintes interrogantes. Voltea su vista al peli blanco como si fuera su bote de salvación y este le sonríe radiante.

– Tsuna-kun, no sabía que las mujeres de esta familia son despreciadas de esta manera –Habla con fuerza, para que todos en la habitación escuchen, para que todos dirijan su mirada al Jefe de la familia Vongola con aires de duda y destellos de recriminación.

Los guardianes fruncen el ceño con molestia, algunos más que otros, Tsuna le mira con fiereza. Al peli blanco parece no importarle pues la radiante sonrisa no abandona su rostro y Haru le mira por segunda vez como su salvación, le mira como la oscuridad añora a la luz desde las sombras aun si esta a su paso la aniquile.

– Byakuran-san, solo con ver a una de las cercanas a la familia en ese estado no puedes decir que ha sido a causa de la familia –Le habla Tsuna con suavidad, aunque las palabras se entierren como dagas en Haru. Ella lo sabe, ella no le importa pues la familia esta primero, su honor esta primero.

– ¡Oh! Pero si están pendientes de la zorra que desapareció con el otro imbécil, pero no para detectar el malestar de su "persona cercana a la familia" –Siguió el de ojos morados con la misma sonrisa, inyectando de acides cada palabra.

De entre la multitud vio como Chrome sostenía a Ryougi con dificultad ayudada por Bianchi. Paso su mirada por los guardianes y todos fruncían el ceño, aunque se mostraban contrariados, miro a Kyoko y una amarga sonrisa se formo. Ella más que cualquiera estaba ofendida e irritada ante las palabras del hombre que la insultaba con radiante sonrisa.

– ¿Ella si es de la familia? A fin de cuentas ya ha pasado por los pantalones de todos ustedes –No para de inyectar veneno en la vida de los Vongola, las demás familias invitadas comenzaron a murmurar con fuerza y a mirar con intriga, algunos miraban con sorna y burla la situación– Han dejado que rompa el alma de ella, han dejado que la pisotee y aun así ella seguía sonriéndoles, aun así ella seguía escuchando a la zorra hablar.

Haru le miro asombrada ante tal confesión, comenzó a mover su cabeza erráticamente y se alejaba del peli plata que ahora posaba su vista en ella con la misma sonrisa.

– Toda la Familia Vongola permitió tu ultraje, permitió tu destrucción –Con cada palabra, Haru se sintió sola en la habitación, sola con ese sujeto y sintió temor cuando volvió su vista para comprobar que estaba sola en la habitación con ese sujeto– Estas destrozada y pisoteada, Haru Miura.

– ¿Qué significa esto? Haru no entiende –Pregunto la chica con el último arrebato de valor que le quedaba.

– Te he salvado –Comento con naturalidad y sencillez, para luego soltar una radiante sonrisa– He seguido tu vida los últimos meses, esperaba el momento en que la máscara se quebrara para aparecer porque necesito de ti.

– ¿Para qué quiere a Haru? –Pregunto relajando su tensa expresión aunque alejándose un paso más del sujeto que no se había movido de su posición.

– Necesito un nuevo guardián del relámpago, soy el líder de la Familia Gesso y pronto el líder de la Familia Millefiore –Suelta con la misma sencillez, Haru en cambio frunce el ceño con fuerza– Esto que presenciaste es una ilusión que se creo, estas en ella desde que las lágrimas te traicionaron en el café.

– Pero todo fue... –Intento hablar la chica pero luego recordó– Haru no tiene llama de la última voluntad –Aclaro con seriedad.

– Si tienes, por eso acudo a ti –Le replico con la sonrisa– Todo esto es real por que esta ilusión es basada en la realidad –Se contrario logrando confundir a Haru– Tu y yo sabemos que eso es lo que ocurriría de caerse tu mascara en dicha ocasión.

– ¿Por qué Haru y no otro? –Pregunto ahora la chica con cierta sospecha, Byakuran le mira con suspicacia ampliando más su sonrisa.

– Porque estas rota –Aclara sin más– Me gusta armar puzle.

.

– Aun no entiendo porque la estúpida mujer no se ha presentado a las fiestas desde hace años –Hablaba Gokudera a su hermana Bianchi sentados cerca de donde se encontraba Tsuna acompañado de Kyoko– Nunca desperdiciaba oportunidad para acosar al Decimo –Recrimina con un bufido mientras dirige una disimulada mirada a Kyoko que al encontrarse frente regresa la mirada cómplice.

– Deja de hablar de Haru mientras observas a Sasagawa –Recrimina ahora la mujer que dirigía una mirada amenazante a su hermano– Deseo fervientemente que Haru logre salir de esta red de tortura en las que está inmersa –Suelta con molestia y enojo retenido, su hermano la mira curioso e intrigado.

– ¿Quién le hace daño a la estúpida mujer? Si siempre se le ve feliz –Espeta ahora relajando su expresión para volver la mirada hacia la de cabellos dorados, es interrumpido en su labor cuando su hermana le toma del mentón con fuerza y lo obliga a mirarla.

– La maldita zorra que tiene a todos los hombres Vongola entre sus piernas –Le confiesa enigmática al tiempo que lo suelta con rudeza y dirige su mirada al revuelo que se formaba en la entrada de la fiesta. Gokudera antes de recriminarle el trato e interrogarla por el comentario, también voltea la mirada intrigada y queda sin aliento olvidando las palabras dichas.

En la puerta estaba una mujer que estaba cubierta por un delicado vestido negro que descendía con gracia sobre su figura, entallado el mismo solo en la parte de sus suculentas anchas caderas, sostenido tenuemente por una cadena que cruzaba su cuello, largo y níveo, el vestido llegaba hasta los tobillos casi cubriendo sus sandalias altas y delicadas decoraciones en pedrería en las mismas, se asomaba con suculenta tentación una pierna en la fisura que había a un lado del vestido.

Llevo su mano adornada por una escueta pulsera de diamantes y un anillo algo peculiar hacia sus largos rizos castaños que caían tras su espalda descubierta como cascada para colocar los mismos a un lado y voltear la vista, el vestido totalmente escotado de espalda dejaba entrever la delicada silueta de sus curvas formadas por la diminuta cintura y anchas caderas acompañadas de su níveo cuello largo y seductor al descubierto por el movimiento.

Era tentación pura, era elegancia seductora, era tanto que dejo sin aliento a varios y con incertidumbre a muchos al posar su mano, nívea y delicada, sobre la mano del hombre junto a ella. El hombre líder de la Familia más poderosa hasta los momentos, el peliblanco que vestía pulcramente de blanco, con una radiante sonrisa.

Los hombres entendieron la sonrisa, la envidiaron, su compañía para esa noche rebosaba en sensualidad y elegancia, en delicadeza y pulcritud. Ojos castaños enfrentaron la mirada de la multitud sobre ella con frialdad y expresión serena, maquillada tenuemente con sombras para realzar la mirada, maquillada para aparentar mas perfección de la que de por si destilaba.

– ¿No me dará la bienvenida el anfitrión? –Hablo graciosamente el recién llegado.

Con torpeza vieron a Tsuna apartarse de Kyoko que seguía con su vista asombrada mirando a la chica recién llegada en compañía de ese hombre tan inalcanzable, todos siguieron la reunión pero con miradas intrigadas dirigidas hacia los recién llegados, mas disimuladas.

– Bienvenido Byakuran-san, disculpe pero nos dejo impresionado –Se refirió el Decimo con respeto y estrecho la mano del peliblanco, atrás de él se poso Gokudera con actitud servil hacia el Decimo que dirigió su mirada apenada, sonrojado, ahora a la chica castaña con mirada fría y actitud serena– Buenas noches, sea bienvenida –Se dirigió ahora a la chica con una leve reverencia imitada por Gokudera a su lado.

– ¿Ya no recuerdas a tus amigas, Tsuna-kun? –Hablo con burla Byakuran, Tsuna y Gokudera lo miraron interrogante y pasaron su mirada ahora a la chica que seguía con imperturbable expresión– Es Haru Miura, mi pareja y guardiana relámpago dela familia –Una radiante sonrisa se extiende en el rostro del muchacho.

Haru observa con fría expresión analítica las muecas sorprendidas que le dirigen tanto el Decimo como su auto proclamada mano derecha, luego el peli plata mira con duda a la chica.

– ¿La estúpida mujer? No lo creo –Le resto importancia y torno su rostro calmado, para posar su mano en el hombro de Tsuna en busca de calmarlo, engañándose a si mismo. Al ver lo tenso que aun estaba, miro a su Decimo que seguía en shock.

– Haru –Lograron escuchar que susurro el Decimo, pero antes de cualquier otro comentario, entre ellos apareció la despampanante diosa enfundada en un vestido ceñido color blanco.

La chica de cabellera lisa y dorada se posiciono entre los chicos Vongola mientras dirigía una dulce sonrisa a los recién llegados.

– Sean bienvenidos, mi nombre es... –Antes de que terminara de presentarse, Haru estaba alzando la mano en un acto mudo que expresaba silencio el cual fue acatado.

– Cállate, Sasagawa –Ordeno la castaña con voz fría al tiempo que se adentraba en la fiesta sin importarle lo impactados que estaban sus "amigos", ellos siguieron con la mirada a la castaña que se acercaba a Bianchi y Chrome para saludarlas aceptando sus abrazos y alagos, volvieron su vista a Byakuran con los ceños fruncidos.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? –Exigió Tsuna con furia impregnada en su mirada, como respuesta una sonora carcajada obtuvo al tiempo que alzaba la mano y señalaba a Kyoko.

– La arme luego de que ella la rompiera en mil pedazos, la arme a mi conveniencia –Confeso con mirada arrogante, Gokudera y Tsuna miraron a Kyoko interrogante y esta miraba a Byakuran alarmada– Debo agradecerte, gracias a ti tengo una excelente guardiana y una apasionada amante –Sigue con palabras acidas hacia los chicos.

Mira al peli plateado de ojos jade y su sonrisa se extiende al verlo con el rostro contorsionado en furia, pasa de ellos para alcanzar a su pareja tomándola de la cintura y acariciando la piel expuesta de su espalda, siendo observado por todos.

Los hombres Vongola por fin dejan de ver la radiante aunque dañina Kyoko, ahora ven la sombra que cubre la luz, llama la atención de los que están ya aburridos de la constante luz, la falsa luz, desean la oscuridad para que su vista se relaje.

_Desea la oscuridad porque es una tentación, la seducción de lo desconocido_.

– Haru, me alegra que encontraras tu camino –Le habla Bianchi con calma y una sonrisa arrogante, Haru asiente levemente mientras siente la mano de Byakuran pasear por su cintura– La mafia te rodea –Bromea ahora la mujer, Byakuran sonríe radiante.

– Aunque me tiene sufriendo, no acepta casarse –Habla sabiendo que cerca estaban varios guardianes Vongola, habla sabiendo que su sonrisa ocultara su malicioso pensar, habla sabiendo que Haru no replicara nada de lo que él diga– ¿Sabes que la perfección es imperfecta? Pues yo encontré la imperfección de Haru, no le gusta el matrimonio, alguien tan perfecta –Se lamenta el chico, Haru a su lado le mira y sonríe arrogante.

– ¿Haru es imperfecta por negarse a comprometerse con usted aun cuando ya disfruta de los beneficios del matrimonio y no de las desventajas? –Hablo ahora la castaña, Bianchi frente a ellos suelta una radiante carcajada.

– Yo quiero en las buenas y en las malas, salud y enfermedad –Se queja cual niño colocando un puchero, Haru suspira resignada y toma una mejilla del chico.

– Acepte que estamos en las buenas y en las malas, salud y enfermedad, pero las malas no son provocadas por un intento de matrimonio sino por un tercero que jode a la familia de Haru –Calmo mirándolo con suavidad, Bianchi dejo de ser parte de la conversación para ser solo una contenta espectadora.

– Me domina tan fácil –Byakuran volvió a integrar a Bianchi a la conversación con maestría y Haru sonríe por lo bajo ante ello.

– Haru –Escucho que una voz masculina la llamaba, desvió su vista para toparse con Reborn ya adulto que la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa, ella amplio su sonrisa por primera vez en la velada y se acerco ágilmente al Arcovaleno para terminar abrazando al mismo con entusiasmo.

Sintió como era correspondida por el pelinegro y como se separaban para volver a dirigirse una sonrisa cómplice, volteo la mirada y vio al lado de Reborn a Lambo igual de alto que Reborn, ambos vestidos con trajes, a él igual le abrazo y sonríe con la misma gracia.

– Por lo que Haru ve ya no son los niños de Haru –Hablo Haru con entusiasmo.

– Y por lo que vemos tú eres guardiana de la Familia Millefiore –Comento con astucia Reborn sin dejar su sonrisa de lado– Hace un año se dieron con el poder si no me equivoco.

– Haru fue pieza fundamental en el ataque –Hablo Byakuran con su típica sonrisa acercándose a ellos– Un gusto conocerlos Arcobalenos, Reborn y Lambo.

– Byakuran –Saludaron ambos a coro con una leve asentimiento.

– Haru es la guardiana en que mas confió –Siguió alagando Byakuran.

– Por eso es que permites que me acueste contigo –Habla ahora Haru con arrogancia, Lambo se sonroja levemente mientras trata de guardar la postura mientras Reborn mira todo con malicia.

– Si no fuera por el parasito de la familia, yo te hubiera entrenado –Revela por fin Reborn logrando una asombrada mirada de Haru y una sonrisa llena de sorna de Byakuran.

– Si una familia no puede eliminar un parasito dejándolo controlar hasta ese grado las decisiones de la familia, es decadente –Habla con acidez mientras ve la expresión molesta de Reborn– Y sabes que tengo razón.

– Byakuran, suficiente –Exige a su lado Haru– No te permito que te refieras de esa manera a ellos.

– Salvados por la campana –Exclamo Byakuran volviendo su mirada divertida de siempre mientras tomaba la mano de Haru con delicadeza– ¿Me concedes esta pieza? –Pide galante mientras realiza una reverencia, ella sonríe con malicia y entrega su mano a Bianchi que justo pasaba tras de Haru.

– Bianchi lo hará, tengo cosas que hablar con ellos –Dice Haru con una traviesa sonrisa mientras desaparece del lugar en compañía de Lambo y Reborn.

Bianchi y Byakuran se miran confundidos pero a la final alzan los hombros restándole importancia para ir hacia la pista de baile.

Por los corredores de la mansión Vongola iban tres siluetas caminando entre ellos con prisa hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde estaba Tsuna y sus guardianes, al hacer acto de presencia, todos miran sorprendidos a Haru al encontrarla allí.

– Se supone es una reunión de la Familia Vongola, ella no es de la Familia, no de esta –Escupió Gokudera tajante con el ceño fruncido, Haru le miro indiferente y paso su mirada al frente alzando la quijada con orgullo.

– Hay muchas cosas que no saben –Hablo Reborn con tranquilidad sentándose en uno de los puestos y siendo imitados por los que llegaron con él, dejando a Haru entre ellos– Haru por fin a dado con el traidor de la familia con ayuda de Byakuran.

Todos miran sorprendidos a Haru para luego pasar su mirada a Reborn ante estas palabras, Gokudera busca la mirada de Tsuna y este no se ve tan sorprendido como esperaba.

– ¿Hay un traidor? –Pregunto Yamamoto con sutileza, obteniendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento del Decimo y un asentimiento más firme de Reborn.

– ¿Cómo lograron que ese imbécil de Byakuran cooperara? –Hablo esta vez Mukuro junto a Chrome que asintió apoyando la pregunta– Aunque me hago una idea –Siguió con su típica risa maliciosa.

– De él se encarga Haru –Hablo por primera vez Haru, con voz inexpresiva a juego con su semblante.

– ¿Follando con él? –Pregunto con cinismo y deje de desprecio, todos miraron sorprendidos a Gokudera tras esas palabras a excepción de Haru que enarco perfectamente una ceja.

– ¿No es la manera en que el traidor les saca información? –Respondió con otra pregunta, con naturalidad, con sencillez, sin inmutarse– ¿No se los folla ella para que antes de alcanzar el orgasmo le respondas cosas mínimas pero fundamentales? –Sigue con la misma expresión y tono– ¿No se los folla a todos ustedes para vender la información a los interesados? –Todos miraban sin entender sus palabras y ante la mirada interrogante de casi todos esta sonríe petulante– Que inocentes, piensen en quien se follan y tendrán el nombre del traidor, Haru ya cumplió con esta familia de bastardos –Hablo con furia la chica al tiempo que se levantaba y antes de poder salir por la puerta es estampada con fuerza contra una pared.

Haru no se sobresalta, vio cada movimiento y no hizo nada por evitarlo, mientras era presionada por un cuerpo masculino contra la pared, sintió las manos masculinas apresando cierta parte de su cuerpo, una la muñeca de una mano y la otra su cuello.

Podría soportar la fuerte presión en ambos lugares sin inmutarse, pero la mirada verde impregnada en desprecio le dolió en su alma remendada y apenas alzada pero no lo hizo saber, era un dolor suyo que con el tiempo podría soportar al igual que los anteriores, su alma siempre salía adelante, esto no era nada.

– No hables así de Kyoko –Amenaza el peliblanco con mirada peligrosa, Haru sonríe con amargura aun con su mirada retadora sintiendo la presión en su cuello más poderosa.

– Míralos –Comento con soltura a pesar de la falta de aire– Como confirman entre ellos que la puta se ha revolcado con todos –Acidas palabras salían de sus labios, su alma estaba podrida debía propagar un poco de putrefacción a los inocentes imbéciles– Chrome es la única que nunca dio información, sus misiones en solitario eran ejecutadas sin contratiempos, Ryougi no se acostó con ella, creo –Dijo con cinismo al tiempo que dirigía con algo de dificultad su vista al peliblanco– Pero siempre le hablo con soltura de sus misiones, todos hablaban y confiaron en la inocente Kyoko ¿Cómo es que su hermano lo toma de mejor manera que tú?

– ¡Cállate, maldita! –Grito Gokudera mientras estampaba con fuerza la cabeza de Haru contra la pared.

Los guardianes y Tsuna se alertaron ante esto, Haru en cambio soltó un leve quejido y miro furica a Gokudera, con los ojos impregnados en odio y dolor, para luego comenzar a reír amargamente por lo bajo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo su risa se volvía más amarga y potente, sus ojos se cerraron con dolor y tranquilidad.

– Si no quieren ver la verdad de su traición no culpen a mi guardiana que simplemente coopero con su podrida Familia –Con sorpresa, todos observaron como de la nada estaba Byakuran en la entrada, su mirada era una máscara de frialdad mientras se dirigía directamente al líder– Si no quieren una guerra entre Familias nuevamente, controlaran a su troglodita y me entregaran a mi guardiana.

– ¡Ah! ¿Quieres a tu puta? –Interrogo tajante Gokudera con cinismo sin apartar la vista de Haru.

– ¿Quieren a la suya? –Ante las palabras de Byakuran, las puertas se abren atrayendo la mirada de todos mostrando como Bianchi sostenía a Kyoko con firmeza aun cuando esta se intentaba zafar de su agarra con irritada mueca.

– Suéltame, maldita imbécil –Gritaba Kyoko con desprecio.

– Ups, creo que deberás esperar Gokudera-san, Kyoko-chan no puede interpretar el papel de inocente que te enciende –Escucha hablar a Haru con cinismo pero al llevar su mirada a ella puede ver el dolor en los ojos de Haru, por primera vez vio el vacio en su mirada.

Esa mirada logro aterrarlo y se aparta de Haru como si quemara, mirándola horrorizado mientras esta se desliza con lentitud en la pared hasta quedar sentada con las piernas flexionada a un lado para no revelar nada oculto en el vestido, cierra los ojos con tranquilidad y sonríe sinceramente, con goce escuchando los gritos furibundos de Kyoko.

– Haru, llego el momento de la retirada –Hablo con una sonrisa Byakuran mientras le extendía la mano para ayudar a levantarla, ella lo acepto y asintió.

– Como ordene, Byakuran-sama –Hablo con un tono lleno de respeto sorprendiendo a todos que ya no sabían cómo tomar la situación.

– Sabia que no eran pareja –Hablo Reborn con sorna, Haru le sonríe de lado– Aun lo amas, tonta –Revelo el chico mientras veía como Haru le daba la espalda para irse por el pasillo.

– Esta aferrado en cada pedazo de su alma, por más que intente moldearla de otra manera no se quitaba –Hablo con calma Byakuran– Es un puzle casi perfecto, como toda ella –Dijo al tiempo que seguía a su guardiana y desaparecían de la vista de los Vongola.

– Lleva a Kyoko a la sala de interrogatorios –Ordeno Reborn a Bianchi que asintió para retirarse del lugar, dejando la habitación con el único sonido de los gritos tenues de Kyoko.

– Es impresionante como Haru-san cuida de esta familia aun siendo guardiana de otra –Hablo Chrome con una leve sonrisa.

– Que este suceso nos sirva como ejemplo –Hablo ahora Reborn con voz tajante– Perdimos mucho por este desliz y entre lo perdido esta Haru.

– Haru fue abandona por nosotros –Hablo Tsuna con tristeza– Si no queda nada de la Haru de la infancia es por nuestra culpa.

– Sin golpes de pecho –Hablo con seriedad Reborn– Ustedes simplemente fueron unos pendejos, la arpía fue Kyoko.

– Ahora Haru está junto a Byakuran –Hablo bajito Lambo mientras dirigía su mirada a Gokudera– Y el no la regresara a nosotros.

– Esa estúpida mujer siempre regresa a nosotros –Sentencio el peliblanco saliendo a todo dar de la habitación.

– Solo cuando Byakuran desee la tendremos de vuelta –Hablo ahora Reborn.

.

– ¿Haru puede negarse? –Dijo la chica que estaba parada frente al escritorio, del otro lado estaba sentado un peliblanco que la miraba con resignación y negaba con pesar.

La chica de cabellos lisos y por los hombros en corte liso con fleco al frente vestía el conjunto blanco típico de la Familia Millefiore con la diferencia de que se ceñía a sus curvas y en vez de un pantalón era una falda blanca tableada, el cabello lo tenía recogido por completo en un moño alto dejando caer un fleco con algún mechos rebelde.

– Me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello corto, pero nunca dejare de decirte lo hermosa que eras con tus rizos largos –Se lamenta el peliblanco al otro lado del escritorio, ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

– No ignore la pregunta de Haru –Reclamo con un puchero molesto.

– Solicitaron tu presencia, no confían en nadie más de mis guardianes –Hablo ahora mostrando una radiante sonrisa mientras llevaba una cuchara de dulce a su boca– Deberías probarlo, vino con la petición –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ella niega lentamente y suspira.

– Byakuran-sama, el pedido es de Reborn y sé que ese pastel es de Lambo –Hablo con calma la chica, Byakuran sonríe juguetón– Algo desean y no es conveniente que usted se lo deje tan sencillo.

– Pues lleva a Zakuro o a Genkishi –Soluciona el hombre con un manoteo restándole importancia, a la mención de los hombres, estos llegan a la habitación realizando una reverencia a su líder– Los mande a llamar por que alguno acompañara a Haru en su misión con los Vongola.

– Sigue sin ser justo para Haru, Byakuran-sama –Habla Haru con resignación, mira a los recién llegados y suspira– Haru no quiere ir a casa de los Vongola.

– Totalmente comprensible –Habla Zakuro con una sonrisa prepotente– Además de lo obvio ¿Qué te aqueja? –Interroga ahora con mirada suspicaz, Genkishi a su lado rueda los ojos para dirigir una seria mirada a Haru.

– Puedo acompañarla si no es molestia para usted –Habla Genkishi y Haru le mira agradecida mientras le regala una leve sonrisa y una reverencia.

– ¡Hahi! –Exclama al levantarse mientras sonríe más ampliamente– Usted es muy correcto y reservado, Haru piensa que es el mejor compañero –Dice antes de pasar su mirada a Byakuran que sonreía divertido– Con su permiso –Ahora se va de la habitación.

– Que linda es cuando sonríe –Comenta Byakuran con naturalidad mientras mira a los hombres con duda– Creo que mejor van los dos ¿Qué haría yo si me quitan a la guardiana Relámpago? –Dice mientras una amplia sonrisa adorna su rostro.

.

– Aun no comprendo por qué pedir la ayuda de la Familia Millefiore para esta misión –Hablo Yamamoto con tranquilidad, mientras estaba toda la Familia Vongola reunida en la gran mesa redonda.

– ¿No quieren ver a Haru? –Habla Reborn con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Nosotros podemos ir a Japón y salvar a Kyoko sin ningún problema –Hablo ahora Gokudera, pero es interrumpido por Reborn que le envía una fulminante mirada.

– Ese es el problema, el objetivo para ser aniquilado es Kyoko –Revelo Lambo con serenidad– El que sea constante mente secuestrada solo es un indicio de que la familia está en peligro con ella con vida, lo lamento Ryougi.

– Ella no es mi hermana y ustedes son mi familia, no se preocupen –Hablo con frialdad el de cabellos plateados, ante estas palabras Gokudera callo molesto.

– Tengo entendido que Byakuran tiene en vigilia a Kyoko desde que fue exiliada a Japón –Hablo ahora Tsuna.

– El mismo es quien ha mandado a sus hombres para liberarla de los secuestros –Dijo Reborn con calma.

– ¿Por qué el imbécil le pone tanto cuidado a alguien que afecta a nuestra familia? –Pregunto Mukuro con seriedad.

– No crean que lo hace por esta familia, él actúa de esta manera por Haru –Ahora contesta Lambo para sorpresa de todos– Haru es su obra maestra, por lo que sabe las debilidades de esta, las piezas de puzle faltantes son esta familia y esas piezas están en poder de Kyoko –Hablo enigmático, pocos le entendieron pero decidieron callar.

– ¿Por qué simplemente no la mato? –Dijo Chrome con calma.

– ¿Para ver luego como la familia está destrozada, como algunos van en busca de venganza? Es una decisión que debíamos tomar nosotros –Explica Reborn.

– Aun no explica porque simplemente no me envía a mí o a Mukuro, no dudaremos en matarla –Hablo Hibari con frialdad.

– Gokudera –Llamo Reborn– ¿Odiarías a Haru si mata a Kyoko?

Ante la pregunta todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta de Gokudera, respuesta que nunca llego, en cambio les brindo su expresión contrariada, su expresión llena de malestar, su expresión confundida al rememorar la mirada vacía que le brindo Haru la última vez que la vio.

_La vez que la ataco_.

– Te sería fácil odiarlos a ellos, no deseamos que aun después de muerta ella este jodiendo nuestra familia –Siguió Reborn al saber la respuesta del peliblanco y todos lo entendieron, antes de que alguien más pronunciara palabra la puerta se abrió dando paso a Bianchi con una leve sonrisa.

– Llego Haru –Notifico con alegría, después de dichas las palabras, en la habitación hizo presencia Haru con las típicas ropas de la Familia Millefiore sonrisas leves adornaron algunos rostros de los Vongola, pero son borradas al ver la entrada de dos individuos mas con las ropas blancas de la Familia Millefiore.

– Creo que le indique a Byakuran que solo requería de tu presencia Haru –Hablo Reborn con tranquilidad, tratando de ocultar su molestia.

– Él lo sabe, pero Haru solicito compañía de su familia –Hablo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios de los acompañantes– Si Haru ha de hacer misiones, las hare junto a las personas en las que Haru confía.

– Y es por eso que estamos acá, me llamo Zakuro y el es Genkishi –Hablo el de rojos cabellos presentando también al de cabellera verdosa.

– En ese caso nada podemos hacer, adelante –Hablo Tsuna mientras ofrecía para que tomaran asiento y así lo hicieron, los hombres a los lados de Haru y dicha acción llamo la atención de los presentes.

– ¿Cuál es la misión? –Hablo el que presentaron como Genkishi.

– Han secuestrado a Kyoko –Hablo Tsuna con seriedad, mirando fijamente a Haru que mantenía su máscara de frialdad.

– Listo, nos iremos –Hablo Zakuro con una mueca de enfado, Haru a su lado le tomo del brazo y le dirigió una serena mirada tratando de calmarlo– Aja, continúen –Hablo con queja.

– Ella es el objetivo a eliminar –Aclaro rápidamente Tsuna con la misma seriedad, sorprendiendo a Zakuro y Genkishi, en cambio Haru enarco una ceja– Es un peligro para la seguridad de nuestra familia y debe ser eliminada.

– Pero no deseamos que después de muerta aun provoque conflictos entre nosotros mismos –Hablo Yamamoto con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba– Resentimientos por ello sería inaceptable –Dijo sin especificar nombres, Haru ante ello frunce mínimamente el ceño bien sabia que el conflicto no se formaría por Ryougi.

– ¿Deseaban enviar a Haru a hacer su trabajo sucio? –Espeto Zakuro con rabia mientras golpeaba la mesa– ¿No les basta con todo lo que padeció en esta maldita familia? Panda de cobardes.

– Cállate desgraciado –Grito Gokudera con la misma furia– No sabes absolutamente nada.

– Cállate, cabeza de pulpo –Hablo con calma Haru, logrando captar la asombrada expresión de Gokudera ante el apodo, ella mientras miraba fulminante a Zakuro el cual volvía a relajar sus gestos– Deja la imprudencia, Zakuro.

– La Familia Millefiore se encargara si así lo desea Byakuran-sama –Hablo Genkishi a la familia– Pero debo informarles a ustedes que ella nunca fue secuestrada –Confeso con la misma calma.

– ¿Cómo así? –Pregunto Tsuna con duda.

– Ella planeo cada uno de los secuestros con la idea de atraer a los Vongola a Japón –Le contesto Haru con calma y mirada inexpresiva– Byakuran-sama siempre está al tanto de sus actos para impedirlo.

– Le ha dado más importancia de la que amerita a una simple mujercita –Hablo esta vez Zakuro con una arrogante sonrisa– Informaremos a Byakuran sobre la misión y el decidirá si es tomada o no –Sentencio con firmeza.

– Con su permiso, nos retiramos –Hablo Genkishi mientras se levantaba seguido de sus compañeros.

– Debemos buscar hotel –Hablo Zakuro a Genkishi el cual asintió.

– Si desean pueden hospedarse en la mansión –Hablo Tsuna con una sonrisa– Seria un placer tenerte entre nosotros Haru.

– Quédense ustedes, Haru irá a su departamento –Le dijo Haru a sus compañeros ignorando a Tsuna para luego salir de la sala con tranquilidad sin dirigir una última mirada a ninguno de la Familia Vongola, Gokudera se coloca de pie e intenta salir de la habitación pero los de la Familia Millefiore le impiden el paso, el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

– Atrás cabeza de pulpo, a diferencia de su Familia en la nuestra no se guardan secretos –Dijo Zakuro antes de salir de la habitación dejando a todos con duda, Genkishi toca el hombro de Gokudera sin suavizar su fría mirada.

– Eres amado por ella, pero odiado por nosotros –Le aclara mientras desaparecía por el mismo camino.

– No sé en qué momento llego a importar más una mujer que la propia familia –Soltó con naturalidad la única mujer del grupo mientras tenia la vista fija en la nada.

El silencio se penetro entre los hombres de la Familia Vongola, dejándolos a todos inmersos en sus pensamientos mientras Chrome desaparecía por el mismo camino que los de prendas blancas.

.

La sensación de desasosiego, la incertidumbre ante lo incierto, la amargura ante lo sabido. Atrás quedo el tiempo en que vivía con ilusiones y sobrevivía con esperanzas. Se termino su tiempo de felicidad, envuelta en la ignorancia, en la inmadurez. Ese día, mientras recorría los pasillos del departamento totalmente intacto, igual que como lo dejo hace años solo que cubierto por una tenue capa de polvo, mientras dejaba vagar su vista por cada rincón, mientras se deleitaba con el espacio en penumbras y soledad, supo que debía terminar.

En esa habitación, en la que caía en brazos de Morfeo, era donde se vio en compañía del silencio, de la soledad, de la oscuridad. En ese apartamento fue donde se hundió en la oscuridad y termino siendo la misma oscuridad, una oscuridad que aparentaba ser una luciérnaga.

_Pequeña, feliz, tenue_.

Con el tiempo acepto que se parecía más a Kyoko de lo que podía aceptar a viva voz, las dos eran una farsa, las dos engañaron a los Vongola. Se sentía egoísta, por no mostrar su dolor, por no mostrar el engaño de Kyoko, por el simple hecho de tener esa imagen llena de felicidad en cara de su amado, de ese maldito imbécil.

El sonido de la puerta la sobresalto desde donde se encontraba, en el marco de la puerta mirando su habitación con la cama totalmente desecha. Con pereza se acerco a la puerta de su departamento y se quedo parada allí, viendo la manilla como si la analizara. Luego de que volvieran a tocar ella coloco su mano en la manilla y giro lentamente, abrió con la misma lentitud dando un vistazo al invitado.

No llego a abrir muy bien la puerta cuando esta estaba siendo empujada con fuerza por el invitado, el sorpresivo invitado.

– ¡Hahi! –Exclamo como hace años no emitía.

Haru lo observo con frialdad, para ocultar todo rasgo de sorpresa, intriga y nervios que dominaron su cuerpo, llenando su estomago de raras sensaciones vividas hace tantos años que las creyó olvidadas.

Frente a ella se encontraba Gokudera Hayato, vestido con un pantalón negro y la descuidada camisa blanca al igual que su corbata a medio anudar. Con el brazo sobre el marco de la puerta, recargando su peso en ella, dejaba entrever su expresión desentendida y perezosa, misma expresión que sentía no veía en décadas por lo que una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se le volvió a escapar pero fue borrada rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la mansión, estúpida mujer? –Hablo con naturalidad el peliblanco mientras se adentraba con confianza en ese departamento.

Haru simplemente se quedo en la puerta, observando como Gokudera se paseaba por el recibidor mirando con ceño fruncido la capa de polvo sobre los muebles. Su visita termino en la cocina donde entro y se sentó en la mesa que estaba dispuesta allí con sus respectivas 2 sillas.

Haru le siguió luego de cerrar la puerta y lo imito sentándose en la silla que sobraba, no sin antes limpiar la capa de polvo de la misma para no ensuciar su fina falda blanca.

– Haru tiene su departamento –Fue la llana contestación de la castaña, detallo cada movimiento del peliblanco al llevarse una colilla de cigarro a la boca para luego encenderla, aspirar y soltar lentamente el humo a un lado.

Haru supuso que sus ropas debían estar impregnadas en esa esencia tan amada por ella, en loción masculina, tabaco y pólvora, aun así contuvo las ganas de aspirar con deleite el aroma del tabaco para luego proceder a imaginar y agregar los detalles faltantes para su ilusión.

_Pero ya no era la de hace años_.

La mirada verde no estaba sobre ella, estaba perdida en el humo que dejaba con cada exhalación. Su mirada achocolatada vino a perderse en el blanco de la cocina, tanto blanco manchado por el polvo y se propuso limpiarlo apenas la visita se fuera, porque deseaba tener su cocina tan blanca como siempre la tenia, tan reluciente, tan relajante para ella y exasperante para Kyoko.

Con ese pensamiento llego otro muy cínico, ellas eran totalmente distintas en cuanto a gustos pero tan parecidas en cuanto a putrefacción del alma se trataba. Retuvo en su garganta la carcajada que estaba por emerger desde lo profundo de su estomago, al darse cuenta que todo pensamiento en cuanto a si misma llevaba a una eterna comparación con Kyoko, tan adentrada estaba esa mujer en ella que no podía despegarla de su mente.

Ante ello, miro al hombre frente a ella, retraído en su mundo y callado, tan callado y despreocupado como estaba siempre que lo veía desde las lejanías pasear por los jardines Vongola en la noche, pero supo que él tenía una máscara para ocultar su nerviosismo, ella sabía de mascaras, secretos y ocultar sentires, ya las notaba sin esfuerzo alguno cuando deseaba verlas, la mayor parte del tiempo no quería verlas.

Él no debía estar allí, ella no debió volver a pisar esa Mansión, ella nunca debió volver a ese apartamento, tuvo que salir del apartemente apenas se fue pero ahora si lo haría.

_Era el momento de dejarlo atrás_.

El hombre al que ella amaba, amaba a Kyoko y ella debía matar a Kyoko, ella seria la que terminara de romper esa cadena insana, por que alguno debía morir y no sería ella, ni seria Hayato, seria Kyoko. Gokudera la odiaría, entre los Vongola le agradecerían pero estarían incómodos con ella, ella desaparecería de Italia nuevamente, ella desaparecería de Europa, ella estaría con su Familia.

– Cortemos la cadena, Gokudera-san –Comenzó ella a hablar para terminar con esa visita, quería limpiar la capa de polvo– Esta noche debemos sacar todo lo que tenemos para librarnos del pesar –Exigió con voz calmada, ocultando su pesar, ocultando siempre algo.

– Puedes comenzar, mujer –Cedió con tono arisco, su tono típico, mirada verde penetrante mirando el humo.

_Ni siquiera una mirada a ella_.

– Haru la odia, odia con toda su podrida alma, alma que ella misma se encargo de podrir con su malditas conversaciones, con sus relatos totalmente detallados de cómo los seducía y follaba, de cómo algunos proclamaban amor entre jadeos de cómo otros simplemente contestaban sus falsas palabras de amor con intensidad en la penetración. Era una tortura para Haru escucharla, era una tortura que Haru viera como sonreía con arrogancia cuando la sonrisa de Haru perfectamente fingía salía a flote y como sus ojos delataban lo rota que estaba en alma, ella era la luz, la luz que los cegaba, que los atraía, la luz que estaba consumiendo y condenando a las tinieblas a la desgraciada Haru –Su relato fue monótono, con destellos agridulces, sonrisas llenas de cinismos puntuales.

– Le envidiabas –Afirmo con calma su interlocutor, logrando sacar más que sonrisas agrias, más que cínicas sonrisas. Cada palabra logro que ella pudiera soltar la carcajada amarga que se atragantaba en su garganta, una carcajada llena de dolor, de ironía, de vacío.

– Haru la odia, Haru nunca llego a envidiarla por lo que era, una maldita puta, una arpía. Haru sabía lo que era, pero la odiaba cuando ella relataba con tanto detalle los encuentros contigo, como decía lo salvaje, apasionado, dulce, todo dependiendo del papel que interpretara. La odiaba, como la última vez en un café me relato que entre jadeos le dijiste muchos "Te amo" y ella te contestaba que también lo hacía, como se reía cuando decía eso, diciendo luego que eras un idiota al creerle –Ya su relato dejo de ser monótono, ya estaba totalmente cargado de tintes de dolor que asombraron a Gokudera, pero tenía la máscara y no podía soltarla– Ella había dicho que podría acostumbrarse a tus atenciones, dando a entender que lo harían público, que te presentaría a su hermano como novio, que te presentaría a sus padres, que lograría pronto tener el anillo de compromiso y luego esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa –Se detuvo unos minutos para contenerse, dolía, dolía hablar de eso, siempre dolía– Haru no pudo soportarlo más y luego de que abrazara a Haru, besara la mejilla y sonriera con fingida alegría, luego de no tenerla frente, de Haru encontrarse sola en ese café, la perfecta mascara se resquebrajo, y se partió cuando Haru se vi envuelta en una ilusión de ustedes desapareciendo juntos de la fiesta con miradas cómplices y tus ojos cargados de deseo, deseo por ella.

– Creí que amabas al Decimo, que... –Comenzó a hablar Gokudera, tratando de calmar el remolino de emociones que le embargaban sin detenerse para analizarlas, analizarlo todo.

– El creer siempre trae consecuencias, Haru creía que al irse junto a Byakuran-sama me olvidaría de este dolor, de esta pena, de esto tan enfermizo –Hablo como sintiendo repulsión por su sentir mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho– Pero nunca se fue, por que Kyoko tenía lo que Haru amaba, tenía a la Familia Vongola al completo bajo sus garras. Haru se calló, Haru no la mato en ese momento porque prefería saberlos felices en su falsedad, tener esa imagen, esa certeza. No la mato por que fue egoísta, por que prefirió que estuvieran engañados que el hecho de saberme odiada por ustedes.

– ¿Cómo entonces la delatas de traidora? –Pregunto Gokudera sin aun soltar su máscara, sin ordenar sus sentimientos, sin entender su sentir. El era expresión gélida y frio mirar, con ello destruía a Haru, pero prefería eso que el verse vulnerable frente a ella.

– Nunca supe por que Byakuran-sama le dedico su tiempo a alguien como Kyoko, llegue a odiarlo pensando en un posible interés, por que hasta ese momento, era el único que vio a Haru, era solo de Haru –Haru miro con tristeza hacia algún punto en la esquina de la cocina, dando de lleno con un estante lleno de polvo y pensó que debería limpiarlo pero siguió– Byakuran me armo, porque dijo que Haru era un puzle y a él le gusta jugar a armarlos –Comento con una leve sonrisa melancólica que logro perturbar el ceño perfectamente relajado de Gokudera pero prefirió preguntar luego de que ella terminara de narrar– Luego supe sobre el seguimiento por traición y me confesó que el solo estaba pendiente de Kyoko por Haru, porque Kyoko es la debilidad de Haru, es quien puede destruirme aunque luego de delatarla frente a ustedes me confesó que tenía otra debilidad y que no me preocupara, que el haría lo posible para eliminarla de mi alma. El ama a Haru –Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible, con un deje de nostalgia, de melancolía, reflejados también en su mirar. Allí Gokudera se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mostrándole su alma remendada, apenas en pie, con algunas piezas faltantes y tremendamente adolorida.

– ¿Tu le amas, mujer? –La pregunta salió de su boca sin el poder detenerla, sin poder retenerla de su garganta, sin poder parar su lengua, se escapo de sus labios con tintes amargos y levemente adoloridos.

Haru le miro con una leve sorpresa pero luego volvió a suavizar su expresión para volverla a poner en la mancha del estante en la esquina fue ese el momento en que ella noto que estaba develando su alma al peli plateado y se contuvo, se retrajo nuevamente.

Gokudera enseguida noto eso y se maldijo por ser tan impertinente e imprudente, por no saber controlar su maldito pensar y sus maldita boca. Maldijo a la mujer frente a el por ser el detonante de la bomba que deseaba estallar en cualquier momento al recibir silencio como respuesta, al no saber la respuesta a lo que tanto deseaba saber.

_¿Por qué lo deseaba?_

– Tomare la misión, eliminare personalmente a Kyoko para acabar con esta cadena, para que me devuelva las piezas de mi alma, para terminar de romper los lazos con los Vongola –Sentencio con gélido tono, dejando de lado su tono infantil de hablar en tercera persona. Olvidando por momentos que ella era Haru Miura para ser la Guardiana Relámpago de la Familia Millefiore, una asesina de la mafia.

– ¿Para cortar lazos conmigo? –Pregunto otra vez sin poder contener las palabras, sin poder tomar el control y dejo de importarle eso, necesitaba que sus dudas fueran resueltas, necesitaba sus respuestas y tras largos minutos de espera, necesito una mirada de ella.

– Quiero que me odies, quiero tener la certeza de tu odio al arrebatártela para siempre, necesito tu odio, Gokudera –Haru hablo tan bajo que Gokudera apenas le escucho, soltó la colilla extinta de su cigarro y dio un golpe ponte a la mesa para que ella le mirara, que alzara su mirada cabizbaja y volteara a verle, pero ella ni se inmuto y siguió sin mirarle, sin dejarle apreciar esos ojos chocolate.

– No te puedo odiar –Susurro él con un hilo de voz, Haru le miro aterrada y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su semblante se contorsiono en dolor mientras negaba lentamente– Por eso es que te llamaron a ti, en vez de a cualquier otro –Confeso con serenidad.

El ardor en la nariz, el picor en sus ojos, el sollozo contenido en la garganta con esfuerzo. Haru sabía.

_Lloraría_.

– No estás seguro, no puedes estar seguro de eso –Exclamo Haru con miedo– Tu me odiaras y yo podre olvidarte, podre odiarte también por ser un Baka, por ser un maldito infeliz que nunca me vio, que nunca pudo amarme como lo amaba a él, podre ver por fin el imbécil que eres y mi amor terminaría allí –Se lamento con dolor mientras la primera lagrima descendía por su mejilla, tomo su cabeza con las manos mientras bajaba la mirada para que las lagrimas cayeran sobre su regazo.

Era cruel. Era enfermo. Era sádico. Era dolor. Era agonía. Era masoquista. Su amor era putrefacto, era un virus sin cura.

_Como su alma_.

Con un grito desgarrador, con los ojos ocultos tras los parpados fuertemente apretados, con la mirada gacha, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, ella se termino de romper, su alma término de morir despedazada. Sus piernas se movieron con agilidad para llevarla a su habitación y quedar aun con la mirada oculta, el grito desgarrando su garganta, la cara baja, soltó su cabeza para llevarla a donde estaba oculto su revólver bajo su falda.

_Pistola Glock36, calibre .45ACP_

_Totalmente negra, un regalo de Byakuran._

Estaba cargada y lista para la detonación, a un lado de su cabeza, detrás de la oreja. Sintió el frio del arma, sintió la adrenalina fruir por su cuerpo, pero no pudo dejar de sentir el dolor. Ya acabaría con el dolor, ya la agonía se iría, sabia donde apuntar para no sentir dolor, sabia donde apuntar para fallecer en el acto, sabia donde apuntar y detonar para acabar con todo.

Pero de un arrebato fue despojada del arma dejándola en la deriva, dejándola en la nada y sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Callo como peso muerto al suelo y los sollozos acompañaron a las lágrimas que nunca dejaron de salir.

– ¡ESTÚPIDA MUJER! –Escucho un estruendoso grito, haciendo eco lejano en su cabeza, escuchándose ahogado en su mente.

La calidez de ser rodeada por unos fuertes y firmes brazos le siguió, envolviendo su cuerpo por sus hombros y espalda, apretó los puños y tenso su cuerpo aun sin recobrar totalmente la conciencia luego de su letargo al sentir un peso en su hombro derecho y como algo hacia cosquillas en la curvatura de su cuello.

Cuando paso a sentir el olor se tenso con más fuerza. Loción, tabaco y pólvora.

Cuando sintió el hombro derecho mojado, las uñas se clavaron en la palma de sus manos.

Cuando su vista por fin cedió y vio una mata de cabellos plateados, el torrente de lágrimas se intensifico en sus ojos.

– Entiende estúpida mujer ¡Maldición! No puedo odiarte, nunca a ti –Se quejo con voz cortada por el dolor, Haru intento alejarlo de su cuerpo pero él no cedió. Ambos tirados en medio de la habitación, ella de rodillas frente a el que estaba totalmente sentado, a la misma altura ambos.

– Haru no quiere, Haru quiere que esto no duela, Haru ya quiere que...

Paro, justo paro de hablar justo cuando su corazón se acelero, cuando su respiración se corto, cuando sus pensamientos se pararon, cuando dejo de sentir más que el calor que apresaba su cuerpo, más que el olor a tabaco predominante sobre la pólvora y loción masculina. Fue un hilo de voz, un susurro apenas audible, puede que un producto de su imaginación, producto de la esperanza que puede que no sabía que aun tenia, pero logro que todo en ella se detuviera y acelerar su corazón.

– Te amo, Haru.

Tenía la duda, claro que tenia la duda, pero no preguntaría por miedo a que fuera una ilusión, porque a pesar de que fuera real él no lo repetiría, porque ya no sabía que excusas darse a sí misma para no aceptarlo y el quedar en la incertidumbre era la más adecuada.

_Pero ella es Haru y nada es como lo desea, casi_.

Su mirada verde, tan intensa, tan viva, tan dolida, tan bella y radiante, la miraron, la miraron solo a ella, a la de cabellos castaños, la de mirada caramelo oscuro, la de piel pálida, a ella... La miro con amor.

Porque él la amaba, la ama desde siempre, que él solo se refugió entre los brazos y piernas de Kyoko para poder olvidarla, que se aferro con dientes y uñas a esa mujer despampanante para poder olvidar el hecho de que Haru nunca lo miraría con inocencia y mejillas sonrojadas como miraba al Decimo, que Haru nunca correspondería ese sentimiento enfermizo que él sentía por estar acosando a su Jefe, que él indirectamente deseo joder al jefe follándose a su amor de adolescencia.

¿Por qué? Porque él es Gokudera, y Haru ni nadie debía enterarse de que el la ama, la vergüenza de que ella se alejara de todos, de que los abandonara sin siquiera despedirse, de la furia de verla en brazos de otro hombre, de los celos que le carcomieron cuando el hablo de su supuesta intimidad. De la rabia que le dio cuando dio a conocer que su único escape lo uso, lo humillo públicamente, él mismo se humillo guiado por la rabia que sentía con todos por sentirse tan lejano de Haru.

_No podía permitir nada de eso, nunca_.

No quiso escuchar, no quiso ver lo evidente. No deseaba ser decepcionado, no deseaba ser nuevamente humillado. Pero allí estaba ella, odiándose por amarlo con la misma enferma devoción, alejados por una duda y la cobardía mutua, por la seducción de una burda mujer que termino de alejar a la castaña de su lado, que despedazo a esa mujer que el amaba, siendo él el arma de la tortura.

Deseaba aclararle que nunca dijo a Kyoko que la amaba, que nunca tuvo más que momentos llenos de pasión carnal donde la usaba para denar todo su pesar y lamento, como un vil pedazo de carne.

_Pero era un maldito cobarde_.

No soporto la espera y unió sus labios, pálidos y fríos, calentándolos por el contacto brusco entre ellos, calentándose por el roce al acomodar mejor su cabeza para sentirla, calentándose al posar una mano masculina sobre el níveo cuello de la castaña. Atrapo el labio inferior de la chica aprisionándolo entre los suyos, imitando el mismo acto la mujer con los labios superiores del chico. No llegando aun el contacto entre sus húmedas lenguas, disfrutando la simple unión de labios.

El se separo de improvisto, dejándola otra vez en la deriva pero encontrándose con la apasionada mirada verde que le produjo un revuelto en su vientre.

– Yo la matare, yo mismo acabare con tu tortura, yo seré quien vengue todo el mal que se te hizo –Sentencio con voz firme.

Haru le miro asombrada y desconcertada pero no pudo contestar, pues Gokudera había vuelto a unir sus labios esta vez para profundizar el contacto, deseando deslizar su lengua por la boca húmeda de Haru, deseando degustar cada uno de los rincones ocultos en ella, deseando saborear con su lengua sus labios, enredar ambas leguas y probarla toda.

_Esa noche seria dos piezas de puzle que se unen_.

_Esa noche seria uno solo_.

.

– A veces maldigo el día en que Haru fue solicitada por los Vongola –Se quejo con pesar el peliblanco de mirada morada y mejilla decorada, se llevo una rebanada de pastel de fresa a la boca para luego hacer un puchero molesto.

– Ese maldito imbécil, es un posesivo –Se quejo ahora el de cabellos rojos sentado en el comedor, reunidos en la hora que Byakuran había dispuesto para el postre de la tarde.

– Yo odio cada que siente que se la van a "quitar" va y folla como conejo con ella, sin ningún pudor –Ahora se queja Genkishi con su común expresión fría y mirada serena aunque denotando su incomodidad ante el tema.

– Es para que le quede claro a todos, Haru es mía –Hablo un hombre desde la puerta, atrayendo la mirada perezosa de los presentes en la cocina.

Vieron perfectamente como este es empujado desde atrás con fuerza tal que casi toca la el piso con la cara, dejando a la vista a una molesta Haru que tenía una fulminante mirada sobre el peliblanco, agradeciendo ser ellos 5 los únicos en la mansión Millefiore ubicada en Italia.

Haru entra a la cocina y patea la pierna de Gokudera con fuerza, haciendo que este comenzara a retorcerse del dolor mientras llevaba la pierna adolorida al pecho. La castaña con tranquilidad se sienta al lado de Byakuran y les dirige a todos una cálida sonrisa que hace a Byakuran sonreír radiante, esta de más mencionar los celos que genero sobre el guardián de la tormenta.

– Pero he de aceptar, que la más bellas sonrisas has modelado desde que ese cabeza de pulpo está entre nosotros –Debelo Byakuran aun con su sonrisa.

Zakuro y Genkishi lo apoyaron en silencio con sonrisas a medias, Gokudera relajo su expresión un poco (Pues no paso por alto el sobrenombre) para notar como Haru ahora lo miraba inocentemente, alzaba los hombros al no encontrar motivos y le robaba un pedazo de torta a Byakuran con el cual comenzó a pelear cual niños.

– Se mi esposa, estúpida mujer –Hablo con naturalidad frente a todos, logrando dejarlos desconcertados a todos quienes guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Haru y Gokudera se miraban, uno con calma y la otra con sorpresa.

_Pero todos sabían cuál sería la respuesta_.

.

.

.

_**Si creían que el puzle estaba armado, es que no notaron como un fragmento era agregado cuando ya estaba siendo exhibida la obra.**_

.

.

.

Hasta acá llego.

Mi primera historia sobre Haru y Gokudera, en realidad sobre KHR porque no soy dada a la serie pero, Mary-chan3 No dejo de agradecer que me pidieras escribir de ellos, me encanto.

A mis lectores gracias por leer y/o comentar, favear y/o follear3

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


End file.
